


you're an asshole, but i love you

by stellarmads



Series: reddie moments [7]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged Up, Grinding, Hair Pulling Kink, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Content, college!reddie, pastel!eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmads/pseuds/stellarmads
Summary: eddie just wants to work, but richie has other things in mind.





	you're an asshole, but i love you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday for the wonderful angel, rach. happy birthday cutie!!! i tried to combine all your favorite headcanons. also i suck at descriptions i'm sorry. 
> 
> as always, disclaimer about the characters being the characters, not the actors, and i will not tolerate anyone sexualizing the kids.

Babe, have you seen my access card?” Richie leans against the doorframe leading into the dorm, hair damp and dripping down on his shirt. “I think I lost it last night.”

Eddie doesn’t look up from the papers in front of him, tongue stuck out between his teeth, trying to revise the sociology paper Bev is paying him to look over. He circles an entire paragraph, writing in tiny font “you can’t call all men “anal loving dogs”. Considers it, adds two hearts next to the words. 

“Babe.” 

Eddie sighs, capping the pink pen and sticking it behind his ear. “Have you asked Mike? He was the one who carried you upstairs last night. He probably still has it.” He spots a misplaced comma, adds an arrow, now tapping the pen against his lips. It comes away slightly sticky from chapstick and he makes a face. 

Richie makes his way across the room, arranging himself behind Eddie on the bed, arms circling around his middle in a backwards hug. He presses a small kiss to the back of his neck, and Eddie makes a small displeased noise, shrugging him off. “Richie, I’m trying to focus.” 

“Later.” Richie tugs an earlobe between his teeth. Eddie swats him half-heartedly. 

“Richie.” 

“Eds.” 

“Knock it off.” He twists around to glare at him, which is a mistake. Richie already looks flustered, cheeks tinted pink and eyes dark behind wire framed glasses. Eddie falters, any witty retort he had prepared dying on his tongue. 

Richie groans as Eddie turns back around, leans forward, heavy weight against his back. A couple years ago it would have flattened Eddie, but he’s grown accustomed to Richie’s constant smothering. “I’m sorry, you just look so cute. You know I love this shirt, it’s like you’re purposefully trying to get me hot and bothered.” He tugs at the hem of the oversized, baby blue shirt he’s talking about, fingers trailing up to trace the pink, heart shaped pocket. 

Eddie flips a page, circles a typo. “That doesn’t take much.” He’s still reading, but the tips of his ears are pink, and he’s been on the same page for an awfully long time. Richie grins, leaning close to his ear, warm breath against Eddie’s neck making goosebumps rise. 

“You’re so cute Eds. I could eat you up.” 

Eddie sighs, tossing the paper and pen aside, giving up on trying to finish the proofread. Richie’s smug grin only lasts for a second though, as Eddie turns around and has Richie pushed back flat on the bed in a second. 

“You’re such a nuisance, Tozier.” He’s smiling softly when he says this though, hand going up to cup his jaw, leaning down to press kisses against the sharp line. “Can’t even let me do my work.” He sucks a mark onto his neck, hand dipping to tug at the bottom of his shirt, and Richie shudders. Eddie runs his fingers through the dark, messy curls, taking a second to marvel at how long Richie’s let them get. He noses Richie’s jaw again, tugging at his hair gently. 

Richie goes limp, groaning a small “Eds..” Eddie leans back, hand going down to rest at his neck. 

“I expect a little participation here Tozier, especially after you were so eager before.” 

Richie looks at him, half lidded, slowly lifts his hand to pull his glasses off and set them on the bedside table. Eddie wants to tell him just how pretty he his, curls spread out beneath him, shirt pushed up past his stomach. 

Richie sits up halfway, resting against the headboard, pulling Eddie to straddle him. He toys with the straps of the pink overalls Eddie has on, pulling them down over his shoulders, letting them fall to his sides. His shirt slowly gets pushed up, hands tracing up his chest, as dark eyes flickering up to meet his. Eddie whimpers. 

Richie leans forward, pulls Eddie by the back of his neck, leading him into a kiss, which slowly devolves into something messy and heated, Eddie’s fingers finding their way into Richie’s hair again, tugging, a bit harsher now. It makes Richie gasp into his mouth, hands pushing at the jean material of Eddie’s overalls, gasping “off, off”. Eddie wiggles out of them, left in his shirt, socks, and underwear. Richie is already pulling his band tee off, letting it fling out of his hand to somewhere in the room for them to pick up later. 

His curls are wild, sticking up everywhere, and he grins a bit, leaning back. “I can’t see a fucking thing.” 

Eddie begins to giggle, leaning forward to rest against Richie as it forms into full on laughter. Richie has a hand tracing up and down Eddie’s spine, now laughing too, shaking Eddie a little with the vibrations. 

Eddie finally calms down a little, leaning back to press a kiss against Richie’s lips, Richie going to grab his hips. Eddie grinds up against Richie, reveling in the moan it pulls out of Richie, head falling forward to rest against Richie’s shoulder, where he mouths at the skin. Richie is softly moaning, mixed with phrases of encouragement, hands guiding Eddie’s hips in their movement. 

Heat pools in Eddie’s gut, muscles tightening up, and one hand is clutching at Richie’s back, nails leaving angry red streaks. His other hand is back in Richie’s curls, and he tugs hard as the heat and sensations reach their peak, biting down on his shoulder to muffle his whine as his body shudders. 

Richie lets out a groan, shifting Eddie’s weight, who has gone heavy and limp. He’s pressing gentle kisses into Eddie’s neck when there’s a shriek from the doorway, which Richie had apparently forgotten to close. 

“Jesus! There’s locks on the doors for a reason!” Richie grins at Beverly, who stands in the doorway, shielding her face with a hand. 

“Jealous?” He asks, and Beverly makes a face. 

“Text me when you finish my paper, Eddie. Now I have to go bleach my fucking eyes.” The door slams behind her and Richie flops back, laughing at Eddie’s bright red face. 

“Cockblock.” Richie mutters and Eddie swats his shoulder, not bothering to move. 

“Maybe next time you should lock the fucking door.”


End file.
